Abandoned
by aK
Summary: Agnes and Walter share a moment. Set in the early morning hours between the end of episode 4 and the beginning of episode 5.


**Abandoned**

Walter woke up with a groan, his head pounding and his stomach a maelstrom of nausea.

Slowly opening his eyes, he cursed the sun, too bright this morning it should be illegal and fined for hurting his eyes.

Letting out a yawn, Walter then turned to his side, and almost had a cardiac arrest.

Sitting cross-legged next to him was Agnes, chin resting on her palms and an amused grin on her face as she watched him.

Walter tried to shake away his sleepiness, and hangover, and squinted at her. "Geez, Agnes. Give me a heart attack first thing in the morning, why don't you."

Agnes laughed and shook her head. "Seriously, big brother; I don't know what women see in you. You're such a slob when you sleep."

"What?" Walter asked defensively, wiping some drool from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I had a rough day yesterday. I'm usually hotter than this."

Agnes rolled her eyes. "Denial...," she began, moving to scoot of the bed. "Anyway, Mr Hotstuff, you'd better get up or you'll be late for work."

"Wait," Walter quickly reached out and placed a hand on his sister's knee to stop her. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, but he suddenly recalled something about her crying last night.

Agnes looked at him expectantly as he squinted at her again. Slowly sitting up, the blood rushing to his head making him see spots, Walter studied her face. If she'd been crying, he really couldn't tell. But then he knows much she's been crying recently, and how good she's gotten at covering it up.

"Why are you staring at me? ...Again..." Agnes asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you okay?" Walter queried in response, squeezing her knee lightly.

"Sure," Agnes replied, a bit too quickly in Walter's opinion. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, Agnes reached out and gave Walter's hand on her knee a reassuring squeeze. "Really, I'm good now."

Walter considered his sister's answer, debating whether to push the issue or not. On the one hand, he wasn't sure he'd know how to help if she shared what was troubling her. And if it came to it, he really didn't want to add to the lies he'd been telling her.

On the other hand, they only had each other, and he wanted to be there for her.

Agnes knew she hadn't convinced her brother, as he absentmindedly grasped her hand, so she decided to help him change the subject.

"C'mon, you can still get me breakfast if we leave soon," she suggested, attempting to pull Walter out of bed.

"Your friend was wrong, you know," he suddenly said. "The self-help diner one you confide in," he tried to clarify, as much as a hung-over brain allowed him to, at her confused expression.

"About us not being able to make meaningful connections," he continued when Agnes didn't say anything. "We've always had each other, and we always will. I will never ever abandon you, and you can always come to me for anything. Okay, Agnes?"

"Agnes?" Walter exclaimed, horrified, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Agnes smiled and quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. Don't worry. I'm fine. It's just... That was really..."

At a loss for words, Agnes simply threw her arms around Walter's neck and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, big brother."

"You're welcome," he answered, before groaning and rubbing the side of his head. "My head is killing me."

Giggling, Agnes let go and helped her brother to his feet. "Rise and shine, detective," she teased in a sing-song voice.

Walter smiled down at his sister, a playful glint in his eye, "Gimme' ten, then we'll get something to eat. I'm starving." Agnes nodded and Walter gave her a quick peck on the forehead to disarm her; he then mussed her hair – much to her annoyance – and hastily retreated to the shower.

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Note: Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like this [GREAT, IMHO] series will last, so enjoy it while you can, folks. This is my humble tribute to it, and to the adorable Clark siblings :)


End file.
